


: dnf : hoodie strings :

by dnf_forever



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Oversized hoodie, Short & Sweet, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnf_forever/pseuds/dnf_forever
Summary: george wears dream’s hoodie :))
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87
Collections: My DNF Fluffshots





	: dnf : hoodie strings :

"Dream- is this really your size?" George laughed in disbelief as he lifted his arms up, watching how the fabric of Dream's hoodie completely engulfed him. 

"Yeah, you're just tiny." Dream cooed with a warm, bright smile, bending down to the older's height and patting his hair to emphasize his height.

"Shut up!" George's poorly hidden smile clashed with his words as he pulled the hood over his head.

"I can see you smiling, y'know," 

"No, you can't!" Right as Dream was going to object, he looked over at George to see that the shorter had pulled on the hoodie strings until his face was hidden. He struggled the strings into a knot and cockily crossed his arms, pointing himself in the direction Dream last was as he couldn't see.

Dream's admiring gaze landed on George, watching over him fondly. They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments before George reached to untie the knot. 

"Um.." George hummed nervously, noticing that his attempts at freeing himself only made the tie grow tighter.  
"..Dream," George whined innocently.

"Yeah?"

"Help." Dream blinked, discarding his loving thoughts and quickly taking the situation in.

"Are you stuck? In a knot that you made?" Dream held back a wheeze as George nodded dumbly, putting his covered head down in shame.  
"Fine, I'll help you." Dream exaggerated a few joking sighs as he bent back over to George's height and grabbed the tangled strings, carefully pulling them over one another and getting too focused to notice how close his face would be with George's when he untied the brunette. 

"There!" Dream announced, pulling the hood open to see George's adorably-embarrassed face. 

The moment was perfect. Dream's hands were inches away from gently cupping George's jaw, their faces close enough to feel each other's warm, stuttering breaths against their skin as they both silently stood there, flustered.

George's widened eyes flashed down to Dream's lips before the brunette's hands hesitantly lifted from his sides to wrap invitingly around Dream's neck. Dream's hands slowly shifted to hold and tilt George's face, tilting his face the other way. They both closed their eyes before leaning in for a sweet, comfortable kiss.

It was their first kiss but it certainly didn't feel like it. They fit together like puzzle pieces, matching each other's tender motions almost instinctively, revelling in the slow-burning sensation of which neither of them wanted to end.

When they pulled away to breathe, Dream softly panted a sentence that George knew he would never get tired of hearing.

"I love you."


End file.
